


bloody images

by mutsu



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I sold my soul to these two and I think you should too, Light Angst, Set during the movie, Shinkane - Freeform, free form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutsu/pseuds/mutsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if after their discussion on the balcony,the mercenaries didn't break in and Kougami and Akane went back to bed ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	bloody images

The air was freezing in the room on the top of the ruins that became the guerillas' hideout.That wasn't what kept Akane awake though.It was the idea of sleeping under the same roof as _him_ that made her restless.The sheets had a familiar scent of cologne,sweat,books and Spinel and that alone made her unable to close her eyes.On the other hand,Kougami's breathing was peaceful and regular.He was sleeping soundly as if laying on a row of chairs wasn't uncomfortable.He might have slept in more uncomfortable places though,going through lands without laws and fighting for his beliefs.Still,she was ridiculously happy that he left his bed to her despite the fact that they might be ennemies when tomorrow's light comes.Right now,she wasn't an inspector and he wasn't a fugitive ; just a man and a woman sharing shelter in a cold night in a foreign land.That didn't mean anything but it made her happy and sad all at once and she missed those feelings of deep melancholy that she couldn't feel anywhere but by his side.  
  
Lost in her thoughts,Akane didn't realise that Shinya's breathing had grown irregular until she heard muffled sounds coming from his direction.Worried,she got out of bed and moved close to him.It was a full moon night and the light was just right for her to see his face.The peaceful expression that the young man had on his face after saying good night to her on the balcony after their discussion had left his face and he looked like he was suffering deeply.His handsome features were distorted in pain with sweat all over his forehead.At that moment,Akane was sure that Kougami was actually seeing a nightmare and that pained her to the depth of her soul.The man who was once an inspector before being an enforcer had gone through more trauma than her.Yet he'd always keep a composed attitude and throw witty comments all over the place,his smirk never leaving his lips.Seeing that sassy man so vulnerable and genuinely fragile made her crumble down and before she could feel it,she couldn't help but put her small hands on his face,hoping sincerely that those images of white hair covered in blood and mutilated bodies in disgusting positions as if they were mocking him would leave his mind.His cheeks were hot and sweaty and she could feel his whole body trembling.This sight made the iron wall she built around her emotions fall down.For the first time in a while,she felt like crying.Crying to her heart content like a baby.And then his eyes opened suddenly and what she saw inside his grey pupils was an abyss of loneliess and fear - and maybe a bit of relief from waking up and realising it was nothing but a nightmare.  
  
At first,Akane could read confusion on his expression and then it was just lassitude as he looked at her without saying a word.Finally,the words that left his lips were nothing more than her name.She could feel the "Akane" he mulmbled with a cracked voice with her soul.That was a word that she heard only once from his lips and back then it was a voice filled with apprehension and worry.She slowly took his hand,hoping to transfer some of her warmth and coolness all at once to him.  
  
“I'm right here.”  
  
Silence.The thought that he might had gone through nightmares every single night made her incredibly sad.The thought that he might have awoken afraid and soaked in sweat without anyone close to him to rely on scared her.  
  
“I'm not going anywhere,Kougami-San.”  
  
Silence again.There was relief and gratitude all over his face and it felt as if he was struggling to say something but couldn't put words on it.Akane never saw him in such a state before and a storm of feelings bursted inside her chest.Kougami looked more fragile than any illusion she ever created and still,so real at the same time.Her hands were quietly trembling.She lead him silently and seconds later,they were both laying in the bed without saying a word.He just closed his eyes,she got closer and hugged him tightly as she held back her tears and he was thankful to her with every inch of his being.They both knew that it didn't mean anything and that they might be ennemies when tomorrow's light comes.But right now,she wasn't an inspector and he wasn't a fugitive ; just a man and a women sharing a bed in a cold night in a foreign land.

**Author's Note:**

> Weeell,this is my first time publishing one of my works and i'm pretty much super nervous about it but I needed to write about these two and here we are.Hope that wasn't a bad read,any comment would be appreciated !


End file.
